<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Eve pt. 2 by michaeljagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956930">Christmas Eve pt. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljagger/pseuds/michaeljagger'>michaeljagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghosts Dysfunctional Family AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Cringe, Fucking, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljagger/pseuds/michaeljagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An uhhhhh companion piece to the latest chapter of my other fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghosts Dysfunctional Family AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Eve pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this ages ago mostly on my phone and it's really bad but hey! Got to make sure those smut-writing muscles are still in order! Takes place after the chapter I posted yesterday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cup of tea?” Frankie called, flicking on the kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain sat in the living room and tried to watch television while he waited for Frankie to join him, but processed none of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nazi Superweapons</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’d talked in the car, and it had been a good talk, but now they were home, behind their own closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie set down the teas on the coffee table. “What are we watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. Just my usual rubbish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not rubbish if you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was kinder than Frankie normally was about Yesterday’s offerings. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this sort of thing, normally, but Frankie distracted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we-“ The Captain swallowed, gripping his mug. “Is everything all right? With us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Frankie soothed, touching his arm. “I’m sorry about all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. Julian’s, if anyone. I shall wring his neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Touching the Captain’s cheek, he tilted him in for a kiss. It was probably meant to be brief - they had tea, after all - but it developed into something longer, hands finding each other and clasping together. A brief separation, just to breathe, then back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love you,” the Captain said. Whispered, really. Heat and shallow breaths between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Frankie’s smile was gratifying, energising, life-giving, and brief because within moments their lips were together again. The Captain allowed himself a small noise, a tiny vulnerability, drawing Frankie closer. Frankie responded with gentle encouragement, cupping his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good to me,” he whispered, lips brushing the Captain’s. “My Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now,” the Captain said, trying to sound stern but instead the words came out in a husky murmur. Strange how that tended to happen. “Silly nicknames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once upon a time, a stupid lieutenant fell in love with his wonderful-“ Kiss. “-gorgeous-“ Kiss. “-married-“ Kiss. “-Captain.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a slip of tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they ran away together and lived happily ever after and the Captain was always good to his lieutenant and gave him everything he wanted,” Frankie said in one breath, before another kiss. His hand played around the Captain’s collar, undoing one two </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did the lieutenant want?” Again the Captain’s voice betrayed him, cracking as he felt Frankie’s tongue on his earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lieutenant wanted…” Frankie pretended to ruminate, tracing his fingers along the Captain’s collarbone. “To give the Captain whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Captain,” Frankie said, eyebrow raised, “ought to know for himself what he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I mean - he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you for trying to play along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything to get you into bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie smiled against his lips. They kissed, mouths opening against each other, a mess of tongue, a growing urgency, and the Captain found his hands wandering in a most indecent manner, but how could he help it when Frankie was pressing against him like this, moaning in that shameless way he had?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s…” He cleared his throat. “Shall we…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Frankie said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led the Captain into their bedroom by his hand. The Captain felt a brief awkwardness as he always did when stood in front of the bed like this, but Frankie quickly put that to rest by pushing him down and straddling him. His lips and then teeth were on the Captain’s neck, a hand searching under his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Frankie. Oh, God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Frankie whispered. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss, the force of which caused them to topple backwards, and the Captain clung  to him as he tried to right himself. Frankie worked open the buttons of his own shirt. The Captain was stunned into silence as he always was, even after all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting hot,” Frankie muttered. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t help,” the Captain said, and did it anyway, on the lips at first, but Frankie’s skin under his fingers was so alluring and he moved downwards, neck and chest. God, but his taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. Just there,” Frankie breathed, in between soft, mounting gasps. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. God, but you’re exquisite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Darling.” Frankie pushed himself back into his lap, pressed so close to him but treacherous fabric still lay between. The pressure hurt. “Fuck me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never been good with that sort of language, or at least he couldn’t lead with it like Frankie did. Though he could be encouraged to say certain things, in the heat of certain moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Frankie said, delving with his hands. The Captain gasped, feeling a jolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, good </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now come on.” He pushed the bottle into the Captain’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you get that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it while you were all flustered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again, soft and then hard, and Frankie was spreading himself for him and the Captain’s mind short-circuited for a moment, but Frankie was there, taking his hand. At the first finger, he sunk against the Captain with a gasping moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. Oh, please, more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded, unable to summon his own words. Frankie broke into a smile, kissing him again with whispered encouragements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are exquisite,” the Captain murmured, or tried to. Frankie stroked his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling, you already said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I did. Let me have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie kissed him hard, mouth hot and open. He drew the Captain closer as they came together, stroking his cheek. The Captain forgot all decorum as he entered, pushing up his hips and moaning into Frankie’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel…” He trailed off before he could say it, but Frankie understood, drawing his tongue up the Captain’s neck to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good,” he gasped, tilting the Captain towards him, breath hot on this face. “But I still need you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pl- ah!” Frankie moved on top of him again, bringing him deeper. The Captain buried his head in his neck, trying to quiet himself, but Frankie coaxed him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here. I need you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I- oh, Frankie, I’m-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close too.” He moved against the Captain with a soft groan. The Captain pulled him in, sinking his fingers into his thighs, the pillowy softness on his hip. Frankie rained kisses on his face and neck. He kept talking as he always did, loving, wanting whispers, but his words were starting to slur and his movements were getting faster. The Captain thumbed his nipple, using his other hand to bring Frankie over, but he was pushed away-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in me,” Frankie begged. “Come in me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good God. You’re…” He meant to tell Frankie how wanton and filthy he was, how good his begging sounded, but all this was lost to a rather pathetic whimper, clinging to Frankie’s shoulders. Frankie inhaled, a sharp, high noise - his little eccentricity - as he followed the Captain messily over the brink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slumped against each other, panting for breath. Frankie trailed his finger up and down the Captain’s chest. They were still joined, and the Captain thought deliriously that he might like to stay here forever. But Frankie removed himself with a soft moan, pressing into the Captain as he reached around for tissues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a mess you’ve made,” he cooed, kissing the Captain’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” the Captain murmured, but he hadn’t the energy or inclination to argue. Frankie held him without needing to be asked, settling him against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything all right now?” the Captain said quietly. Frankie kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is. Still going to murder Julian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, after this I’m inclined to ring him up and thank him.” He glanced up. “That was a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for clarifying.” Frankie tilted his chin to kiss his lips. “Shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve worn me out enough.” The Captain sat up, wincing at the creak. “I ought to ring Alison back, in any case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She rang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, on the way back.” He sunk back against the pillow, allowing Frankie to press his fingers into his shoulders. “Nothing important, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>